1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to local area networks and more particularly to local area networks that operate using unshielded twisted pair (UTP) wiring.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing demand for computer connectivity (e.g., using a local area computer network) within the home. This demand is driven by many factors including: (i) the growing use of in-home computers for education, entertainment and telecommuting; (ii) advances in wide area networking (WAN) technology; and (iii) the anticipated availability of video on demand.
Whereas at one time it was unique for a household to be equipped with more than a single personal computer, it is becoming increasingly common for households to have multiple personal computers. For example, it is common for a household to have a computer in a home office or den and one in each child's bedroom. Each of these computers are preferably equipped with a variety of peripheral devices such as an external hard disk, a printer, a modem, a CD-ROM drive, a facsimile machine and the like. Equipping each computer with its own set of peripheral devices is costly and is typically inefficient from a resource utilization perspective in that each peripheral device attached to a dedicated computer is generally underutilized by that particular machine. Therefore, there is a growing need for the installation of a local area network (LAN) in a residence to enable the sharing of computing resources and peripheral devices.
Beyond sharing computing resources and peripheral devices, local area networks also provide the benefit of shared access to a gateway device providing inter connectivity with a wide area network (WAN). Thus, there is further motivation for installation of in-home local area networks.
Further, as WAN technology continues to develop and as digital information (including digital video) becomes more readily available in the home, the demand for in-home local area networks will continue to grow. In particular, it is expected that developments in WAN technology will bring digital video streams into the home on an "on-demand" basis. As this happens, it is expected that there will be a further increased demand for local area networks in the home in order to pipe digital data (including digital video) into more than one room in a household.
Local area networking (LAN) technology connects computers within a relatively small geographic area such as within a single building or home. Conventional LAN technology has developed primarily for use outside the home in a business or office environment and accordingly does not address the desired attributes of a LAN installed in a home environment. For example, primary desired attributes for a home LAN are: (i) support of arbitrary network topologies; (ii) ease of installation (a home LAN should be easily installed by a home user and should minimize the requirement to "pull" new cable); and (iii) low cost (home LAN purchasers are generally cost sensitive). Conventional LAN technology does not adequately provide these attributes.
FIG. 1 is a functional block diagram of conventional LAN technology used at a customer premises. In accordance with the conventional system, a LAN 101 (such as an ethernet network using coaxial cable) is installed at a customer premises in addition to any plain old telephone service (POTS) wiring 102 that may be in place. POTS wiring 102 delivers ordinary telephone service and LAN 101 provides a computer network coupling computers 105. POTS wiring 102 is coupled to a subscriber loop 103 that couples to a central office that is part of the public switched telephone network (PSTN). POTS wiring 102 is generally unshielded twisted pair (UTP) copper wiring that runs internally in the walls of a home and connects conventional telecommunications devices 104 (e.g. POTS-compatible telephones) to subscriber loop 103. POTS wiring 102 additionally couples to the POTS ports on conventional modem 106 and facsimile machine 107 to deliver ordinary telephone service to those devices.
FIG. 2 is a functional block diagram of another conventional LAN system installed at a customer premises. This conventional system includes LAN 201, POTS wiring 102, subscriber loop 103, conventional telecommunications devices 104, computer 105, conventional modem 106 and conventional facsimile machine 107. LAN 201 is an ethernet network that uses UTP 10baseT technology. LAN 201, therefore, includes a 10baseT hub 202 and a new installation of UTP wiring connecting each computer 105 in a star configuration.
Conventional LAN technology as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 generally requires the installation of a new wiring infrastructure (e.g., LAN 101 or LAN 201) that is dedicated for use as a networking medium. Installing this wiring infrastructure generally requires the "pulling" of new cables throughout the premises (e.g., the home). This type of installation is complex, time consuming, cost prohibitive and is particularly disruptive in a home environment that is not generally equipped with false ceilings or means for readily running conduit and wiring. These drawbacks are of particular significance in the home area network market where a user-installable configuration is desirable.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for providing a home area network.